


The Perfect Present

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Teasing, Wrapping Presents, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Time to wrap gifts for everyone! But where is Tony Stark?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> I know this idea is not original by any means, but I was inspired by this picture of one of my favorite wrestlers (Yes, WWE wrestling. I do still watch that!) wrapped up in pink wrapping paper with a bow on his head. 
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 20: Wrapping presents**

There was a pile of gifts on the bed. There were rolls of wrapping paper and plenty of tape to effectively wrap the gifts up in. There were even bags and tissue paper in various sizes and colors when they tired of wrapping things – of if a gift was better suited for a bag. Everything they needed to get this done was there except for one. 

Where was Tony?

Stephen stuck the bow on the present he was finished wrapping, tagging it with Peter's name and adding 'Dad and Doc' on the 'From' portion, tossing it on his small pile before stretching his arms out. Normally. Tony was trying to compete with him over who could wrap the most the fastest, but it was oddly quiet. Tony was only meant to be getting them some snacks and setting up a show to play in the background while they worked, but the man was nowhere to be seen and twenty minutes were ticking by.

He was done with another present when the door slammed open, hopefully not putting a hole in the wall behind it. Stephen fell into a battle mode – force of habit – rolling his eyes and dropping his arms when his eyes registered what was going on. Honestly, you would think after these years together, nothing Tony did would surprise Stephen. That he would be laughed out.

Well, he wasn't. And the man did continue to surprise him.

“Merry Christmas, babe!” There were no snacks. No drinks. No remote in sight. Nope, the man – at almost sixty – was waddling into the room, wrapped head to toe in pink wrapping paper with little Spider-Man webs on it, and a massive bow on his head. Stephen couldn't even be mad because it was too cute, and Tony was smiling so wide. 

When he got further in the room, Stephen approached him and kissed his nose, leaning back to take him in. He glanced back at the bed, still covered in gifts and wrapping supplies, and played with the ribbon danging from Tony's head. 

“As much as I would _love_ to unwrap my present, there is just nowhere to put it at the moment. But, if we hurry up with this, I'm sure we can find the time to-” Tony wiggled around, ripping the paper and stumbling over to the bed, slapping the radio they were getting Harley on the wrapping paper and taping it up in that haphazard was he did when he was trying to hurry up. Stephen shuffled behind him, fixing up the crumpled and crinkled mess until it was a little more obviously a present rather than trash. Tony leaned back against him, groaning when Stephen only smiled and pulled another gift from the pile into the spot to wrap and stepped away to wrap a present himself. 

They finished in record time, Stephen getting to unwrap his 'gift' only twenty minutes later. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Tony.” Tony leaned over the bed, producing a bow after a few concerning groans and grunts and sticking it on Stephen's ruffled hair. They shared a laugh, a kiss, and, after getting properly dressed again, a couple cups of coffee while watching the falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want a Tony Stark for Christmas? :) Xx


End file.
